


don't keep me safe

by kimaracretak



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Frenemies, Secret Relationship, rebellion era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: They should probably stop meeting like this.(They definitely won't.)





	don't keep me safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



The pale watery light of the artificial twin suns is filtering lazily through the broken slats that serve as an excuse for blinds by the time Leia dodges the last of the red-caped sentries and bribes the motel clerk to have never seen her. The mission was a success, so far as those sorts of things go: she still has all her limbs, no one said her real name, several dozen cartons of DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifles have been rerouted, and there's a beautiful woman waiting in her bed.

Attractive as that last sight is - and Leia's tired, not dead, the sight of Qi'ra half-covered in something sheer and blue, hair rumpled but lipstick pristine, one hand loosely tied to the cracking headboard is more than enough to stop her dead before she's gotten more than two steps into the room - it's a little unexpected.

"You're early," she says, and then, seeing where Qi'ra's free hand is, " _and_ you've started without me."

Qi'ra grins, lazy and unrepentant, making no effort to hide her hand between her legs. "You're late," she replies.

Leia pouts, tugging uselessly at the hidden buckles of her dark brown overcoat. It had been a security measure outside, allowing her to blend in with the asteroid's denizens without drawing attention to either her blaster or her wallet, but now, all she wants is for it to be gone. (Really, she wants Qi'ra to rip it from her body, possibly with her teeth in some places and definitely right before ravishing her, but she knows that it doesn't pay to get too greedy with someone that high in the Crimson Dawn. But a girl can dream.)

"You can blame your goons for that. Do you know how long I spent dodging them that I could have spent in here with you? How do you people even breathe, crammed against each other like this?"

Qi'ra shurgs, unconcerned, her fingers continuing to stroke so tantilisingly right where Leia wants her mouth to be instead.

"Regular spacing of traitors to the Empire does wonders to keep one's ranks full of the precise amount of people needed." Leia freezes as her coat hits the ground. Qi'ra laughs at the look on her face, oddly kind and not nearly as reassuring as Leia's sure she thinks. "So frightened, little fox. No, such waste is beneath the Crimson Dawn. Most of our time is spent off-base, it's just a busy day."

"Yes, well." Leia strips off her tunic and leggings as quickly as possible, leaving them in a pile on the floor as she crosses the room to clamber onto the bed at Qi'ra's side. "You've certainly wasted enough money on me to count yourself among the unlucky ones. If. You know. You did that sort of thing."

Qi'ra hums a vague acknowledgment as she presses her slick fingers to Leia's lips. Leia opens her mouth for them eagerly, despite the gravity of their conversation. If she thinks too much about what Qi'ra does when they're not in bed together - where she got the supplies she was more than happy to send Leia's way for a fuck and few credits - she's not sure she'd be able to keep coming back.

And the Rebellion needs her to.

And she wants to.

And as Qi'ra trails her nails down Leia's stomach, slip beneath her underwear and through her curls with an easy familiarity, she's not sure which reason is more important.

They're equally easy to put aside, though, as Qi'ra's hand moves against her, slow and steady and entirely uninterested in Leia's hips rolling impatiently into her touch, the closest she ever comes to asking for _more_. Qi'ra doesn't tease, in business or in bed, and as their encounters have grown more frequent, Leia's found herself appreciating that. What they have isn't soft - she groans as Qi'ra pinches lightly at the tender skin of her inner thigh - but it's something close to comforting in its familiarity.

When she looks down, Qi'ra's smiling up at her, the twist of her painted lips bright in the dim. "It's not a waste, little fox. Do you really think I feel so little for our games?"

Leia's hips still, momentarily taken back by the question - if asked, she's not sure she could truthfully say she believes Qi'ra feels _anything_. But then Qi'ra's laughing, sinking three fingers deep into Leia's cunt and arching her back into her thrusts, and Leia can't do anything but tighten her thighs around Qi'ra's waist and let the rhythm of Qi'ra's fingers fucking into her wash away the day's stress.

This is all she needs, Qi'ra selling her weapons for the Rebellion and taking her to bed, showing off with one hand bound and leaving lipstick marks all over her neck. It's enough. It will be enough.

Until the next time, when Leia's sure she still won't have an answer to Qi'ra's last question.


End file.
